It hurts me too
by TheWolfQueen02
Summary: A scorching hot day and a freezing cold night are embracing strange activities that lead to opening old wounds. Carla has a terrible vision while Team Natsu wants to go on an S-Class mission. Gray talks about his master and Erza finds Jellal. What happens to Natsu and Lucy ? Read to find out.


Hi guys! :) This is my second fanfic that I wrote and I hope you enjoy it. This one will be longer and will have plenty of action and drama. Also, BEWARE, this will have lemons in later chapters and I really hope you like it. This is again a NaLu, since it is my favorite pairing and I will try to make it as original and as normal as I can (I will TRY :D). Thanks again for supporting me with my first fanfic :D *makes a bow, salutes and walks off the stage*

* * *

 _General POV_

It was a scorching afternoon with temperatures so hot it could melt steel. The sky was as clear and blue as Happy's fur. The streets were actually pretty empty, because people stayed indoors due to the rising temperatures.

Lucy Heartfillia, the famous celestial spirit wizard, was submerged in ice-cold water. "I'm pretty sure Gray is melting right now!" she laughed. It wouldn't be bad to have ice magic right now and would be useful for sure.

After her extended bath, she left her bathroom to dress for the day. Deciding on her blue & white heart crux top with gold trimming and her blue skirt. Her blonde hair was placed in her signature side pony tail and her belt with keys and whip ready for action. She was ready to go to the guild.

She actually used Horologium to protect herself from the unbearable heat that struck the town of Magnolia. It took some time, but she managed to get to the guild hall. There, she saw every single member, even Natsu, melting on the tables, everybody was naked. They could go to the guild's pool, but no one wanted to get sun burnt.

She walked towards Natsu, who was dying of heat exhaustion alongside Happy on the table.

"Natsu, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Nooo!" he responded moaning.

"Is the heat bothering you? You use fire magic!" she shrieked.

"Wow, Lucy! You're even more stupid then I thought!" she heard Happy's voice, which immediately angered her.

"Shut it, cat!" she yelled furiously at him. "I thought he wouldn't be bothered by the heat since he uses fire magic." added Lucy inquisitively.

"I'm okay with the heat of the fire, but even then it bothers me a little… I'm just bored I kinda feel a bit sick, so the heat is bothering me!" said Natsu glancing at the shocked face of the Celestial mage.

"But you don't get sick!" added Lucy questioningly.

Happy opened his mouth to comment, but Lucy gave him an Erza-like glare and he shut up. While they continued arguing, Erza slowly approached them clearing her throat which made everybody stop what they were doing.

"Oh, hi Erza." greeted Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy." she responded.

"How come you're not hot?" asked Happy very curious.

"You see, I'm currently equipped in my swimsuit and as all my armors, this has a property that protects me from unbearable heat." the scarlet female said in response.

"Anyway, I saw that you were bored and you seem like all of you are about to melt, I decided to check the request-board and found the perfect job!" she exclaimed very enthusiastically.

"What kind of job?" asked a new voice which was soon recognized as Gray's.

"Oh, Gray! Glad you're here!" added the Requip mage. "Now that you're all here, let me present you with the job" and with that, Erza showed them the job request paper.

 ** _Attention_**

 ** _A group of powerful mages needed to gather some Ice Wyvern scales._**

 ** _In the wyvern's nest, there are some eggs that need to be destroyed as well._**

 ** _Location: Skiard, the snow village of the Two Goddesses._**

 ** _Reward : 25 million jewels._**

"What?! 25 million jewels?!" Lucy shouted.

"Indeed! After all, this is an S-Class mission!" added Erza, much to everyone's surprise.

"Erza, this sounds a bit too much, don't you think?" said Gray with concern.

"I'll do it! This will pay my rent for months!" exclaimed the blonde woman really excited about it.

"Why is it always about your rent, Lucy!" complained Happy, but soon shut up as she sent him a death glare.

"Don't worry, Ice Princess! If we all go, nothing will bring us down!" added Natsu who was suddenly not bothered by the heat.

"What did you just say, you fucking Flame Brain?!" yelled Gray in response, banging his forehead against Natsu's.

Erza cleared her throat and glared angrily at the two males making them stop. "If I see you two fight, I'm gonna make sure you will regret being born as men!" said Erza glaring deadly at them while they gulped and hugged each other like they were brothers.

"We're not fighting, ma'am!" both said in unison, while Lucy and Happy laughed.

"Erza sure puts them in their places!" remarked Lucy giggling.

"Erza is very scary if she wants to be!" added the blue-haired Exceed.

"Well, do you all agree?" asked Erza curious to see if somebody was going to refuse.

"I, for one agree!" said Lucy excitedly with money symbols in her eyes.

"I'm all fired up now!" shouted Natsu, as per usual.

"I guess there's no point in worrying. I agree." said Gray finally.

"Good. Then, we will meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" said Erza scaring the boys, especially Natsu who was usually the one to run a bit late.

As every member of Team Natsu parted, Lucy found herself going home to pack, but not before realizing that a certain pink boy was following her. She sighed and continued her way back to her apartment, ignoring Natsu as he followed her. He didn't speak to her and it felt like he was kind of stalking her.

 _'Why is he following me? And why I'm not angry at him? Is he stalking me? I should go and talk to him, but I don't feel like it… Every time I face him, my heart starts to throb faster and I feel like I'm gonna die! Do I have feelings for him?... Nah, there is no way possible, we're nakama, best friends, partners!'_ Lucy fought with herself and didn't even realize that she was walking on the edge of the river.

"Take care, Lucy! Don't want to you to fall over!" said one of the men on the boat in the canal, bringing her back to reality.

She jumped in the air, looking like a scared bunny (no wonder Gajeel called her Bunny Girl :D) and soon realized that she had reached her apartment. She entered through the door and waited for Natsu to come through the window as he usually does. She waited and waited, not knowing why. But, he never came. She thought that he went back home to pack as well, and soon, she started doing the same thing.

 _Natsu's POV_

 _'I need to follow her for a while, or at least 'till she's back home. What Carla told me made me angry and worried… Lucy sure attracts attention to herself !'_ he thought to himself as he continued following her, stalking her actually, just to make sure she got home okay.

 _Earlier that day ( Carla's POV)_

I stopped from denying Happy's fish as soon as I felt paralyzed at what I saw.

There was Lucy, near her apartment, walking on the edge, thinking profoundly. As soon as she went to unlock her door, a scream caught her attention and in the next moment, she was gone. Kidnapped! Somebody kidnapped her for some unknown reason. And worse, Natsu wasn't there to protect her. But some other images appeared, Natsu in his Dragon Force while Erza and Gray were down on the floor, Gray's shoulder penetrated by a sword that belonged to Erza and the Queen of Fairies chest burned to a crisp. Probably Natsu's doing… But why?

There, my vision ended.

I was shocked, paralyzed and didn't even hear Wendy who was yelling at me concerned. I couldn't believe what I saw, Natsu in his Dragon Force, Erza and Gray dead and worse Lucy kidnapped.

'What in the world does this mean ?' I kept asking myself.

"W-Wendy!" I shouted, worrying the poor Sky Dragon Slayer even more.

"Carla, what is the problem? Did you have another vision?" she asked concerned.

Soon, Happy and Pantherlily, alongside Gajeel were all ears. They all looked at me in wonder as in what my vision could possibly consist. Of course I had to tell them this time and warn Natsu.

'I think it will worry him enough if I only tell him about Lucy. I think if Lucy is saved then this would all be prevented, Natsu wouldn't go all berserk and Erza and Gray wouldn't die.' That is what I told myself, Wendy, the other Exceeds and even Gajeel and Natsu.

'I must be careful since I want to know more about why Natsu killed Erza and Erza killed Gray…' I trailed off and proceeded to tell the others.

As soon as I told Wendy to go get Natsu and spoke with him, explaining the situation with Lucy, Natsu was already going berserk.

"Natsu, calm yourself down!" I shouted at him, demanding him to stop. "Just follow Lucy and make sure she is going to be okay!" I stated harshly.

"Right! And I'm sorry for losing my temper." he said softly and ran all the way to Lucy using her scent which was still strong.

'Still, I must talk to Gray and Erza about this and hopefully, I will be able to prevent this!' I said to myself and walked towards the Requip mage and Ice Make wizard.

"Carla, where are you going?" asked Wendy concerned again.

"Wendy, don't worry. I need to talk to Gray and Erza for a bit. Please stay with Pantherlily and Gajeel for awhile!" I answered shouting while walking towards the table occupied by the mages I needed to speak with.

 _Present (General POV)_

"What you're saying is that I killed Gray, Natsu killed me while in his Dragon Force, Lucy was kidnapped and it was pure chaos?!" repeated Erza shocked by the vision.

"What?! Carla, this is crazy! Pure craziness!" added Gray also shocked. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Yes. That is correct, although I don't know the meaning behind this. I don't even know why you killed yourself and I don't wish to know, probably because it will be awful and filled with chaos and despair." Responded Carla worried. "Still, maybe it was because Lucy was kidnapped and something bad happened to her, but that I don't know." She tried reassuring them.

"Gray, do you think it has something to do with the mission?" asked Erza. "Maybe we should post pone it?"

"Erza, I don't really know," answered Gray in full honestly.

"Maybe we should ask Levy for help about this, without panicking her over the vision, but we should also search about Skiard, the snow village of the Two Goddesses. I have only heard of it when Ur told me a legend." continued the handsome ice wizard.

"Yes, indeed. Splendid idea Gray! I'm so proud of you!" she told him, making him a bit embarrassed.

"Geez, Erza. You sound like a mother who is proud of his son." added Gray, but was interrupted by her.

"Tell me, what did the legend say!" she asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you see…" Gray started telling her about the legend.

Skiard is a village on the northern peak of Mount Saidr, one of the tallest mountains in the whole world. It is said that two sisters were born on the 1st of January, when the winter was the coldest. They lived a rough life, because as soon as they were 10 years old, their mother died by their father's hand. People said that they were so angry, both of them cursed their father to ultimate despair and forced him to live a life of terror in the shadows and be alive as long as it takes for him to bring another woman to his daughters in order for her to become their mother.

As soon as he said the last part, Erza stopped him. "Do you think it's true?" she asked.

"I don't know. As I told you, I never heard of this village or this story until Ur told me. Why?" he responded and asked the scarlet 'monster' who looked like she was thinking how to save the world from an apocalypse.

"Well… From what you said at the end, the father of the girls was doomed to live forever in terror until he found a woman to be the girls mother. Could it have something to do with Lucy's kidnapping vision?" Erza asked, proving a good point and a very good question.

"Good question there, Erza!" remarked Gray, his eyes searching deep with the blank space in his mind.

"Well, please continue with your story, Gray." she added after what seemed to be an eternity to him.

It is said that once they grew up, they became the most beautiful and intelligent people in the whole village. And soon, the villagers discovered that they posses strange, unusual, but beautiful magic that can cure someone's soul. Their magic can transform somebody's memory into a dream where the person has to overcome the fear that built deep within the painful memory. They can pursue with their lives after they managed to get passed their memories. And that is their magic, simple. That's why they called them the Two Goddesses of the snow village of Skiard. But, nobody knew what happened in their tragic past.

"And with that, the story ends. At least, that is where Ur stopped." Gray added after finishing with a crack in his voice and watery eyes, though he never cried.

"Gray, I understand that it must be painful to remember her, but what you told us, the legend that you spoke of might be actually true and explain a multitude of things and I appreciate that." Erza said admirably and patted Gray's shoulder.

"It's fine, Erza…" he whispered, still a bit in shock from remembering Ur's precious face and her soft voice. "I'm okay." he said gaining more confidence. "We should still do the mission, it might explain more." He added and nodded afterwards leaving the guild to pack.

Erza did the same thing and went to Fairy Hills to get ready for their mission.

 _Meanwhile at Lucy's House (Lucy's POV)_

'How come Natsu didn't just barge in?' I asked myself. 'Did something happen to him?... Nah, he is the great Salamander after all. Nothing can stop that idiot!' I giggled and proceeded to enter my bathroom to change. In my hands I had a pair of shorts that were very comfortable and one pastel-pink shirt to match the gray sleeping shorts. I also had a pair of white lacy underwear (something that confused my dear team mates :D). I laughed and got angry at the thought. Even Erza was embarrassed as hell, not to mention Natsu and Gray. Anyway, I entered my bathroom and started filling the tub with luke-warm water. After all, it was scorching hot outside. While talking and being confused about Natsu following me, I forgot about the heat. I looked at myself in the mirror to check if I had any sunburns. Thankfully, my skin was as pale and flawless as before. I added some of my vanilla & strawberry bath essence and started undressing. I first untied my hair and proceeded to take off my skirt, when I heard some strange noises coming from my living room. It scared me and I stopped my actions when I heard somebody twisting the doorknob.

'Is that Natsu or is it somebody else?' and that question remained in my mind until I saw the person stepping in the bathroom.

* * *

Hi guys :D I hope you like this story and I really am looking forward to finishing it. This will be a surprise, as I'm sure you won't foresee the ending. :D I just love you guys so much and didn't expect so many views and even followers and I really am happy that you supported me.

And I would also like to thank my beta reader again _**JustLoverly**_ for reading this chapter and having the patience to correct others too. I will try to upload soo, but I cannot promise right now.

Bye :D *waves and walks on the river like a goddess*…. Jk…:)


End file.
